Até você chegar
by Pat Calmon
Summary: Jared é um garoto que cresceu nas ruas. Jensen um homem calejado, que apredeu a sobreviver em um mundo onde os fracos não tem vez. Juntos irão descobrir que ser um prisioneiro nem sempre significa sofrimento. Padackles/AU. Antigo: Prisioneiros da Paixão
1. Perdas

Agradecimentos a uma das minhas deusas do Olimpo, **Crica**, que betou e me ajudou muito com essa história.

Ela diz que não é para levar as sugestões que me deu tão a sério, que o filhote é meu... Vê se pode? Não levar a sério os conselhos de uma das melhores fictwinter que eu conheço? Só se eu fosse mais louca do que sou normalmente.

Segue então meu primeiro Padackles.

**PRISIONEIROS DA PAIXÃO**

Capítulo um - Perdas

A estrada passava veloz... Árvores, casas, cercas, nuvens, asfalto, tudo se tornava borrado e desfocado. O mundo lá fora estava aos poucos e rapidamente sendo deixado para trás. Sua vida, seus sonhos, tudo o que prezava e, principalmente sua liberdade estava ficando, quilômetro a quilômetro, perdido.

Jared levantou as mãos e observou as correntes, pensando que perder seguia sendo o verbo que regia sua existência.

Suspirou fechando os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás, recostando-se ao banco duro, revendo sua vida até ali. Enumerando cada perda.

Primeiro perdeu o pai.

Tinha o quê? Dez anos?... Disseram que havia sido um acidente... Sua mãe não acreditou, nem ele... Agora mais velho e mais ciente do mundo e das companhias que o pai costuma ter, sabendo muito bem da vida que o velho levava, tinha certeza daquilo que apenas imaginou em sua infância: Seu pai não era uma pessoa boa... Seu pai jogava, bebia, seu pai se drogava... John era um lixo... Um filho da puta desgraçado, que devia dinheiro ou favores a todos no raio de uma milha de sua residência e além. Provavelmente um destes, ou mais de um, quem saberia direito, cansados da lábia do velho John, resolveu lhe mostrar como era boa a sensação de dar um mergulho no lago, sob uma temperatura de dez graus negativos... Mas a versão do acidente permaneceu, mesmo sendo gritante que a história estava mal contada.

Mas quem se importaria realmente em desvendar a morte de um escroque sem eira nem beira?... Versão oficial e final: Acidente.

Depois perdeu a mãe.

Quando tinha onze anos ela se foi... Por que Mary sem o seu John, não conseguiu seguir as migalhas de pão e achar o caminho de volta para casa... Mary simplesmente resolveu que a vida de mãe não valia à pena; que Jared não merecia todo o sacrifício que fazia, ficando horas em pé, correndo de um lado para outro e envelhecendo em uma lanchonete decadente, que não lhe daria nenhum futuro. Então, abandonar seu garoto com frio, assustado e sozinho, vivendo de restos gordurentos e malcheirosos de pizza, sob a ordem expressa de não sair de casa, não lhe pareceu uma idéia tão ruim assim...

"_Não saia Jared, ouviu? Fique aqui, mamãe já volta."_

Jared fechou os olhos e ainda pode se ouvir, em uma voz inocente, infantil e cheia de amor, respondendo aquela mulher sem coração: _"prometo mamãe"..._ E cumpriu.

Foi uma ordem materna, não tinha como não obedecer. Aquela era sua mãe afinal, nunca faria nada que lhe magoasse, ferisse.

Obedeceu à risca... Cinco dias... Mesmo quando a pizza acabou... Mesmo quando seu estômago roncava e a água lhe fazia ter ânsias de vômito... Mesmo quando a noite sentia tanto medo que se encolhia como uma bola e se embalava chorando, chamando, implorando para que Deus devolvesse sua mãe... Esperou e obedeceu. Trancado naquele apartamento medíocre, onde tudo estava caindo aos pedaços... Entre este tudo, ele mesmo, por que prometeu. E promessas para ele sempre soaram sagradas.

Dormiu em um colchão surrado, em um canto afastado das janelas, enrolado nos poucos e finos cobertores para se manter aquecido... Sem luz, sem gás e depois sem comida... Esperando a mãe como prometera...

Nunca mais comeu pizza ou fez uma promessa... A ninguém.

Quando, por fim foi resgatado pelo senhorio, um cara gordo e sem dentes, mas decente, que o encaminhou para um lar de apoio, ou orfanato, a dúvida sobre o retorno de sua mãe se tornou certeza... Foi nessa certeza que perdeu sua infância...

Foi ali, uma semana depois, que perdeu o que sobrou de sua inocência.

Um adulto, predador, fala mansa, encontrara nele, franzinho, carente e assustado uma presa em potencial... Cercara-o com mimos, com sorrisos e por fim dera o bote... No entanto, por sorte, ou ajuda divina, falhara e Jared fugiu do orfanato com sua honra intacta, mas com sua inocência para sempre perdida...

Nunca mais confiaria em ninguém, ou abaixaria a guarda... Em sua mente infantil, mas esperta, todos passaram a sempre querer arrancar, tirar ou roubar algo que possuísse.

Não confiar passou a ser seu mantra.

A partir da fuga viveu como pode, comeu quando conseguia, dormiu em qualquer lugar, se vestiu com o que achou ou roubou...

E roubar passou a ser seu ganha-pão.

Frutas em bancas, roupas em lojas, carteiras de desavisados. Viveu só durante alguns meses, até se unir a um garoto enjeitado como ele... E conhecer o Jimmy, três anos mais velho, foi a única lembrança feliz de sua vida de qualquer ângulo que a observasse até agora.

Jimmy foi seu primeiro amigo, mais que um irmão. E depois, quando ficou mais velho, aquele rapaz de cabelos negros, nariz anduco, lábios cheios e olhos de um castanho tão pálido e inebriante, se tornou a pouca felicidade que possuiu.

Ao Jimmy entregou seu corpo e seu coração em uma noite fria, escondidos em um galpão abandonado, fedorento e escuro. Foi com ele que aprendeu que a vida poderia ser mais do que quer que fosse o que eles tinham vivido até então. Foi Jimmy quem primeiro quis ser melhor, ansiou mais do que aquela vida nas ruas, de crimes e sujeiras e buscou esse sonho.

O mais velho desejou, se esforçou e conseguiu. Não foi um conto de fadas, não tinham muito, se esforçavam e cada dia enfrentavam uma nova batalha. No entanto, estar com Jimmy, viver ao seu lado fora das ruas, longe de vícios, de gangues, do crime era até mais que o bastante... Um pedaço do céu.

Então... Perdeu Jimmy...

Uma rixa antiga... Briga velha que o amigo já nem considerava mais... Porém nas ruas, a lei da revanche não é algo que se pode apagar mudando de vida, saindo de um bairro, às vezes nem mudando de país... E Jimmy estava ainda muito próximo da batalha para não ser atingindo por um de seus tiros... No caso, cinco tiros de uma trinta e oito, que deixada para trás, acabou sendo o estopim para a sua última perda...

Jared jogou o corpo para frente, observou as algemas, as correntes, os outros detentos no ônibus, para voltar a fitar a paisagem veloz.

Sua liberdade... O que mais prezava em sua vida depois de Jimmy.

E perder sua liberdade foi o fim... Ou quem saberia dizer, o começo de uma nova vida de provações e perigos.

Estas tinham sido suas maiores perdas, por que existiram tantas outras, menores, porém não menos importantes. Coisas pequenas e simples que perdeu aqui e ali... Coisas que lembrava e outras que pelo tempo e pela dor preferiu esquecer.

Tinha vinte e três anos e passaria seus próximos dez sem nada. Sua sorte havia evaporado, seu destino implacável naquela direção tinha por fim se concluído. Tentou culpar seu pai, sua maldita mãe, seus genes, mas sabia que a responsabilidade não era só deles... Suas escolhas o encaminharam para aquele destino, nada além disso.

O que fazer agora?... Dez anos seguiam sendo uma vida... E o pior de tudo era esse medo que não o abandonava. Estava tão assustado que sentia o corpo todo tremer.

Crescer nas ruas deveria tê-lo preparado, lhe revestido com mais coragem para enfrentar a sua situação presente, mas a vida não é tão simples... Tudo o que viveu e viu nas ruas, só o tornou mais consciente do quanto sua vida estava ferrada agora.

Saiu dos seus devaneios ao avistar seu novo lar ao longe.

A estrutura como uma grande caixa avançava em sua direção, crescendo diante de seus olhos, assustadoramente. E todos os perigos que aquele lugar abrigava passaram por sua mente.

Quis pensar e se enganar acreditando que seria forte o bastante para vencer mais esse desafio, entretanto sentia que estava se ludibriando.

Jared ainda possuía, mesmo que não acreditasse, muito da inocência do garotinho pequeno e sorridente que prometera esperar a mãe retornar... Jimmy cuidou para que aquela chama não se extinguisse totalmente e, inconscientemente Jared entendia que isso o tornava uma presa fácil no mar infestado de tubarões onde seria lançado.

Quando o veículo parou foi obrigado a descer... As algemas ligando seus pés às suas mãos o faziam andar engraçado... Em fila indiana ele seguia com os companheiros de viagem, passando por um largo pátio até ser encaminhado a um longo corredor cercado por celas e presos que soltavam para os novatos as mesmas piadas obscenas que ele cansou de ouvir em filmes sobre prisão.

"_Carne nova... Bonequinha, vou te fuder... Olha para cá top model e conheça seu novo dono."_

Aquela última gracinha fez sua apreensão aumentar, pois sabia que se dirigia a ele, que de longe, era o mais alto do grupo.

Entregou seus pertences pessoais e recebeu o uniforme laranja. Tomou banho, foi avaliado por um médico, recebeu seus novos e parcos bens e por fim, o policial o conduziu à sua cela.

Quando a porta de aço se abriu, a pouca iluminação do ambiente não lhe permitiu identificar muito mais do que o beliche. Na parte de baixo deste, um pé calçado e parte de uma perna, indicavam a presença de seu companheiro de cela.

Entrou rápido ouvindo o baque seco e derradeiro da porta de metal se fechando às suas costas.

Ficou parado esperando que os olhos se acostumassem à penumbra, enquanto observava seu novo lar.

O local media no máximo dois por três. O beliche ficava à esquerda, uma pia e uma latrina ao fundo e as paredes estavam nuas. O ar cheirava a limpeza e a outro odor que não conseguiu identificar de imediato, mas que não era ruim. Na verdade tudo parecia muito asseado ali dentro, até a bota do homem, ali parado e mudo, parecia brilhar de tão limpa.

Olhou novamente para a cama inferior do beliche. O homem permanecia calado, escondido pela escuridão parecia nem respirar. Porém Jared sabia que ele o estava observando, avaliando. Por isso se permitiu ficar imóvel por um longo tempo, em pé perto da porta, encarando em retribuição a silhueta que nada dizia sobre o outro, enquanto tentava esconder todo o medo que sentia por estar finalmente em seu destino, com a realidade nua e crua lhe açoitando.

Acreditando que o tempo para ser estudado já estava de bom tamanho, caminhou em direção ao beliche, colocou suas coisas na cama de cima e se afastou em direção à pia.

Atento aos movimentos do outro encarcerado abaixou-se, molhou o rosto, bebendo um pouco d'água, para só então retornar às suas coisas e se organizar. O que não levou nem meio minuto.

Lançando um último olhar em direção à cama de baixo, foi pego de surpresa pela visão de parte do rosto do estranho calado. Só pode ver com clareza um olho verde, que parcamente iluminado, o fixava com uma leve sombra de interesse. E aquela cor cristalina, mas cheia de algo que não conseguiu identificar e na dúvida chamaria de irritação, fez Jared tremer da cabeça aos pés.

Tentando não aparentar nenhum receio, subiu e deitou com calma, para ali ficar de olhos abertos, acordado a noite inteira, deixando que as lágrimas contidas durante tanto tempo rolassem livremente, mas sem se permitir emitir nenhum ruído.

O silêncio da noite só era rompido, pelos soluços desesperados de outros presos.

Na cama inferior o outro detento também manteve-se acordado.


	2. Prisão

Obs: Imensamente agradecida a Crica que betou este capítulo. E desculpas a quem leu e esperava uma atualização mais rápida do que esses meses de ausência. Obrigada a todos.

**

* * *

**

**Quando se está preso, o pior é não poder fechar-se à porta**

Filmes e séries, reportagens, noticiários, livros, novelas, romances, todos já mostraram, de uma forma ou de outra, como a vida em um presídio pode ser cruel e violenta. Como existe dentro de suas paredes um mundo a parte, com suas leis, regras e princípios.

Em uma prisão, como aquela na qual Jared acordava agora, o mundo se resumia aos mais fortes e aos mais fracos. Existiam clãs, chefes, papais, soldados, esposas e escravos.

A cada nova leva de prisioneiros que, muito a contragosto adentravam pelos portões daquele pequeno mundo governado por poucos, olheiros designados avaliavam a mercadoria, marcavam suas escolhas e davam seus lances pelos que não tinham dono.

Ah, sim, alguns já possuíam seus senhores antes mesmo que se dessem conta disso... Os latinos, os negros, os asiáticos, os italianos, os brancos, os nazistas, entre outros. Tão clichê e tão verdadeiro. Um latino não precisaria temer ser abordado por um branco ou asiático, a menos que fosse a um dos inúmeros cantos escuros daquele lugar imenso e estivesse, é claro, sozinho.

Certos grupos formavam comunidades, se apoiavam, se uniam. Para o bem ou para o mal, certos indivíduos já teriam alguém que lhes acolheria de braços abertos em seu meio, em uma comunidade selecionada pela ascendência ou cor de pele... Preconceituoso sim, de certa forma, dependendo do ângulo do observador, mas é a dinâmica de uma prisão.

Entretanto, é óbvio que existiam os desgarrados, seja ele de que ascendência fosse.

Jared, por exemplo, já havia sido marcado com um grande X nessa categoria, e, sem saber, se encaixava em mais de uma das prerrogativas para se ser um alvo fácil entre inúmeros escroques e escrotos que viviam, ou melhor, sobreviviam, em um espaço demasiado pequeno para se passar despercebido e relativamente grande para se ser alvejado de inúmeras formas e desavisadamente.

Jared era jovem... Jovem demais na verdade... E bonito.

Talvez em sua beleza residisse um dos piores atributos para chamar a atenção dos chefes locais, os papais de plantão.

Sem um clã definido a vida de Jared não seria nem minimamente fácil.

Enfim, o universo de uma prisão é realmente muito complicado e também muito simples: Você é caça ou o caçador.

Mas é claro que havia meandros por trás dessa verdade. Teias sutis, entrelinhas, coisas que Jared não conhecia, mas em que seu colega de cela era mestre.

No momento em que aquele sujeito enorme, jovem e com os olhos mais assustados que já vira entrou em sua cela, Jensen sabia que não seria fácil ignorá-lo como fizera com o primeiro com o qual dividira o espaço... E isso já contava uns sete anos... Quanto ao último que dormira naquela cama de cima... Bem... A cicatriz em seu braço e as muletas que o bastardo ainda usava eram provas incontestáveis de que a convivência não fora das melhores.

* * *

Agora esse rapaz, esse menino praticamente, com seus cabelos compridos e desalinhados, olhar temeroso e desafiante, seria um problema... Não apenas para si mesmo, como também entre os outros presos. Carne de primeira, diriam alguns. Alguém que não passaria despercebido, diriam outros. E o rapaz não passaria. Nunca.

Jensen não chegou vivo até aqui sem lutar em algumas guerras, mas sem dúvida era exímio em escolher muito bem suas batalhas. E aquele cara jovem e bonito demais para um prisioneiro, seguia sendo uma batalha perdida. Uma luta em que preferia ficar do lado de fora das cordas e se possível, bem longe das primeiras filas, onde, com certeza, o sangue acabaria por espirrar, antes do final do primeiro round.

Não poderia ignorá-lo, mas o faria. Determinou-se a fazê-lo.

Devagar, suspirou se erguendo, mesmo no escuro, para fazer sua higiene matinal. Os anos condicionaram seu corpo para saber com precisão quando as luzes se acenderiam. Em alguns minutos seria lançado novamente ao mundo dos lobos e coiotes.

Latrina, dentes, rosto, roupas limpas. Pronto para mais um dia sentou em sua cama, aguardou entrelaçando as mãos, começando a contar, como sempre:

"_Cinco, quatro, três, dois..."_ E as luzes se acenderam.

Jensen se ergueu aguardando em frente à porta de aço, mãos para trás, posição de sentido como um soldado treinado. Nada em sua figura denunciava muita coisa a seu respeito, a não ser uma completa e profunda tranquilidade. Nem medo, nem raiva, nem curiosidade... Apenas calma.

Jared poderia estar ali ou não, e ele não se importaria. Já tinha taxado o outro como alguém com quem não se importar ou se preocupar. Em sua mente o colocou no arquivo morto. E o garoto teria que ser algo entre espetacular e extraordinário para que o retirasse de lá.

Sentia o olhar do sujeito cravado em sua nuca, criando-lhe certo desconforto.

Outro talvez sorrisse levemente, ou se virasse para encará-lo em retribuição. Quem sabe à base da força bruta e expressões chulas quisesse, de forma física, demarcar seu território.

Não Jensen.

Sua curiosidade já tinha sido satisfeita quando o garoto chegara. Seu território já estava demarcado e só sendo um completo idiota para que o cara não compreendesse isso. Quanto a sorrisos... Jensen não sorria. Não sem razão. E que razão teria ali depois de todos esses anos para sorrir?

Outros presos talvez usassem dessa tática para amedrontar. Por que, pela crença geral, só alguém realmente sádico poderia matar, violar ou infligir algum tipo de dor com um sorriso nos lábios. Isso não é uma regra. E caso seja, Jensen é a exceção.

Isolado e temido.

Termos pobres para defini-lo, porém verdadeiros. Jared não sabia disso ainda, mas sentia, muito provavelmente, que o cara loiro de olhos surpreendentemente verdes, como lembrava vagamente da noite anterior, poderia ser um inimigo que não desejaria possuir.

Devagar desceu da cama e em silêncio fez sua própria higiene pessoal. Pensou em tentar se apresentar ao outro, mas decidiu que isso seria um erro.

Porém, teve que sorrir intimamente, apesar de todo o poder e, de certa forma, crueldade que o homem à porta emanava, seu corpo musculoso era, definitivamente menor que o seu. E isso lhe causou uma falsa sensação de superioridade.

Com o tempo Jared aprenderia a não julgar ninguém ali pela aparência.

De supetão a porta foi aberta e ambos saíram para aguardar a primeira contagem do dia e seguir para o refeitório.

Enquanto caminhava, o burburinho dos presos foi aumentando, aumentando, até se tornar algazarra, gritaria, conversas, risos.

Jared sentiu alguns olhares sobre si, flagrou alguns outros e, honestamente, sentiu-se muito mais perdido que na noite anterior.

Seguindo a fila, com o companheiro de cela a sua frente, pegou uma das bandejas e começou a se servir.

Sentia que o cara mais velho, que ainda não sabia o nome, e do qual vira um pouco mais do que a metade de um rosto claro salpicado de sardas, onde longos cílios adornavam um olho verde, era não um porto seguro, mas um escudo.

Cogitava, com surpreendente certeza que ele era algo mais ali do que um preso qualquer. Por isso durante todo o caminho até o refeitório, sua presença foi uma proteção. Não poderia explicar porque, só sabia e sentia isso. Mas se revelou uma proteção efêmera.

O loiro com cabelo militar se afastou para uma mesa no extremo oposto esquerdo, tão logo pegou seu desjejum e lá sentou junto a outros presos das mais variadas etnias, em um grupo que lhe pareceu seleto e muito temível.

Vencendo um desejo infantil de segui-lo, Jared sentou-se em uma das mesas vazias, forçando-se a comer quando não sentia fome alguma.

- Oi! – Disse alguém alguns minutos depois colocando uma mão com dedos bem cuidados em seu campo de visão.

Pego desprevenido, segurou com força a colher de plástico, preparado para usar o cabo frágil como arma se necessário.

Cerrando os dentes e enfezando a cara, ergueu o olhar para identificar o dono da mão.

Um homem mais velho, franzino, de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis profundos sorria despreocupado em sua direção.

- Olá, sou Misha. Você é o Jared, não? Que idiotice de se perguntar quando sei que é. Não é verdade? Nada acontece por aqui que eu não saiba pelo menos de uma parte da história e invente o restante. – Gargalhou. - Brincadeira garoto. – Misha completou sentando com aquele sorriso ainda lhe tomando toda a cara, vendo que o outro não retribuía e nem fazia menção de aperta-lhe a mão - Ok, ok, brincadeira sem graça... Não invento nada sobre ninguém, mas não menti quando disse que sei de tudo o que acontece aqui.

O moreno levou uma colherada de algo espesso, branco e grudento a boca com evidente prazer e só assim se calou... por alguns segundos.

- Por exemplo... – Disse sacudindo a colher em direção a Jared, para depois abranger todo o recinto - Sei que você é mercadoria fina. Muitos dos papais de plantão adorariam colocar as mãos em você.

- Como?

- Garoto, não se finja de desentendido... Posso ter essa cara de idiota, mas não sou um. Você está com um alvo enorme e brilhante pintado em seu traseiro desde que desceu daquele ônibus e os olheiros te viram. Em uns dois dias no máximo você já vai fazer a alegria de algum chefe de clã... Provavelmente, com essa boa aparência, será uma esposa por muito tempo... Sabe, os chefes, eles tem prioridade e em um lugar como esse, algo bonito e de feições delicadas como você vale muito.

Jared arregalou um pouco os olhos e apertou ainda mais as mãos em punhos.

- Gostaria de ver algum tentar... E quanto a você, por que veio até mim?

-Wou! Calminha, grandão. Só estou aqui para te dar às boas-vindas e de quebra, uns toques... Cortesia da casa, se preferir... Além, é claro, de oferecer meus serviços...

- Dispenso.

- Não deveria conseguir inimigos com tanta pressa, menino. – Misha falou com o sorriso sumindo de seu rosto por alguns segundos. Para logo em seguida exibi-lo novamente.

– Posso te arrumar qualquer coisa... Sou, como dizer? Uma espécie de Wall Mart ambulante. Posso conseguir desde uísque, cigarros, drogas, até um bom lubrificante. Coisas importantes aqui você não acha?

Misha se ergueu devagar, carregando sua bandeja ainda parcialmente cheia. Dirigindo-lhe um olhar cheio de certezas, deu a volta à mesa para sussurrar-lhe algo com toda a delicadeza de um bom vendedor, recheado com toda a malícia de quem sabe muito sobre o mundinho sórdido em que vivia a muito mais tempo do que muitos poderiam imaginar.

- Acredite garoto, um bom lubrificante pode ser a diferença entre dor e prazer aqui, ou em qualquer lugar. Só que muito mais aqui, se você pensar com objetividade.

A vontade de Jared foi se erguer e socar o desgraçado, mas ele se afastou antes que tomasse uma atitude.

Do outro lado do refeitório, de frente a Jared, Jensen observou como Misha se esgueirava como uma cobra entre as mesas em sua pontual e infalível jogada com os recém chegados.

Primeiro abordou o frangote careca, que não parava de tremer desde que sentara próximo à mesa do Walker. Depois, o velho barbudo que já se enturmava com os motoqueiros. Viu quando o bostinha ofereceu um pacotinho a um dos tatuados. Tão discretamente, quanto não era necessário, levando em conta que aquela manhã a maioria dos guardas de serviço faziam parte do grupo que recebia uma pequena comissão do moreno.

Seu rosto ficou ainda mais pétreo que o habitual quando a víbora se aproximou do seu companheiro de cela. Longe como estava não podia ouvir a conversa, mas pelas expressões do garoto, o que quer que estivesse sendo oferecido não seria comprado ou bem recebido.

Jensen ficou estranhamente satisfeito em pensar que Jared não era algum tipo de drogado. E pelo olhar de Misha ao se afastar, não seria assim alguém fácil de manipular também.

Contudo, reconhecia que todos possuem um ponto fraco e aquele manipulador do Collins acabaria descobrindo o de Jared. Mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Não que isso lhe importasse, pensava Jensen, tentando se convencer enquanto dava uma última olhada em Jared antes que este saísse do refeitório em uma direção que fatalmente lhe levaria aos enormes banheiros.

Discretamente viu Walker e dois de seus capangas saírem sorrateiramente em seu encalço.


End file.
